Sanctuary 13: Memories of the Future
Sanctuary 13: Memories of the Future was an event hosted by the Sanctuary Network. The event consisted off: The Sanctuary Scavenger Trail, The Ultimate Showdown II, The Cabal Recruitment Fair and the Fantastically Fashionable Dance Quiz. Sanctuary Scavenger Trail This was a clue hunting event. Players were given clues, and had to work out which location they were referring to. When they reached the location, there was somebody there to give them the next clue. The winners were be determined by the amount of time it takes you to complete the hunt. The fastest three times won prizes of 1200, 600 & 300 bonus points each. The winner will also get the Sanctuary title "Master Tracker" Operation Chess The event also included a mystery event which was revealed to be Operation Chess, the second season of the Sanctuary ARG. This ARG started before the actual event with posts in the Sanctuary RPG and continued five days after the event ended with the Fantastically Fashionale Dance Quiz on the 13th. The winners of Operation Chess received 2400 Bonus Points and the forum title Kryptos. Ultimate Showdown II Two competitions, the Last Man Standing, and the Team Knockout. The Last Man Standing was e a free-for-all kill anything that moves competition in the Seoul Fight Club. For the Team Knockout, people entered in teams of either 3 or 5. In each fight, a team was knocked out. The winning team was the one that is undefeated. The winner of the Last Man Standing event won either 1600 points & a Criterion or Fuse, or 2400 bonus points. He/she also claimed the title of Ultimate Battlestar! from ArnBjorn, who won the previous competition. The winning team in the Team Knockout recieved 600 points per team member, and each member also recieved the title of Team Battlestar. Fantastically Fashionable Dance Quiz The evening consisted of several different events: a Fashion Show, a Party and a Quiz. Fashion Show For the Fashion Show there were three different rounds: *Round 1: Battle Garb - Outfit yourself ready for war! *Round 2: Just Chillin' - Dress yourself ready to hang out and chill with Sanctuary. *Round 3: The Secret World - Interpret the Secret World in your outfit. Show us what it means to be a Secret Worlder! There was an 800 point prize for the winner of each round, as well as 1200 points for the overall winner. There was also a 1200 point prize for the best outfit of the evening. Quiz There were two rounds of questions. *Round 1: The Secret World *Round 2: General Knowledge 600 bonus points were awarded to the winner of each round. The overall winner also got 600 points. Party A prize of 300 bonus points was given to the best dancer of the evening. Winners Operation Chess * Aeloth * Cassandra * Kle * Methoneiros * MsBehavior * Pesticide78 Scanvenger Trail *NineZero *Aeloth *MsBehavior Ultimate Showdown: Last Man Standing *Moerelle Ultimate Showdown: Team Knockout *Lady-Pyre *Morelle *TheChosenOne Fashion Show *Insein (Overall Winner) *Aeloth (Battle Garb) *Jayjai (Just Chillin') *MisterGrey (The Secret World) *Neidhoeferi (Best Outfit of the Show) Quiz *Lisseran (Overall Winner + Round One) *Jayjai (Round Two) Best Dancer *Liseran Category:Events